Copy Eli
by Megaman Eli
Summary: El destino los separo una vez ahora las cosas cambiaran cuando un nuevo enemigo surge y tambien nuevas cosas
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta la continuación del "El virus Eli"

_**Copy Eli**_

**1)En busca de Eli**

A pasado ya 1 semana desde el incidente de la explosión de la guarida de Blakk y la muerte de Eli Shane, la banda de Shane extrañaba al no tener a su líder, mas que todo la pelirroja que después de leer la carta de Eli, había prometido encontrarlo para traerlo de nuevo a la vida.

En esos días buscaba por todos lados su cuerpo, como ella el resto de la banda no recordaban donde estaba su cuerpo que se encontraba en la caverna donde celebraron la fiesta de la pelirroja incluyendo Blakk quien creía que ya habia acabado con el definitivamente, varias veces combatia con los guardias de Blakk mas que todo en las cavernas , la gente se preguntaba porque ella agarraba la lanzadora de Eli y sus babosas ya que la veian luchar con su lanzadora.

Sin embargo no le importaba tanto que tanto estaban curiosos por saber, pero se alejaba de ellos todo lo posible ya que no podia evitar llorar amargamente quería que el peliazul este a su lado para que la consolara, abrazara.

Aunque no lo podia encontrar aun no se iba a dar por vencido pero a donde ir, ya busco por gran parte de Bajoterra y ya no quedaba mas cavernas o lugares, hasta que finalmente le paso la idea de que podria estar donde hicieron su fiesta.

-Ire mañana ojala que este ahí, decia sonriendo un poco.

_**Actualmente….**_

Era de noche en Bajoterra la banda de Shane estaba durmiendo a excepción de una pelirroja que podia dormir aunque lo intentaba no lograba cerrar sus ojos, como no podia dormir se paro de su cama fue por la lanzadora y el sombraductor de Eli como estaba oscuro y no quería encender la luz de su cuarto asi que fue al techo de la guarida donde habia luz suficiente.

Ya estando ahí se quedo mirando y parado su lanzadora recordando todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, luego de estar asi por todo un rato tenia una duda, debería ponerse el sombraductor de Eli o no, si se lo ponía podia ser que llame al clan sombra preguntándome porque estoy agarrando todo lo de Eli.

-Aquí voy, dijo decidida a probarse el sombraductor.

Al momento de colocarse el sombraductor la primera vez le ocurrio lo mismo que a Eli tenia una muy fuerte fuerza que hizo que la pelirroja se arrodillara, afortunadamente logro soportar su fuerza, de pronto escucho una voz que la reconocio al instante.

-Eli….., dijo la pelirroja quien no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

-No debes….mantente alejada de mi…no te involucres mas conmigo por favor…, decia la voz del peliazul.

-¿Pe…ro po..r qué?, preguntaba con la voz muy débil la pelirroja.

-No quiero que te pase nada como el asunto del virus aunque no creas fue mi culpa lo que te paso y ahora estoy pagando el precio, le respondio.

-No….digas…..eso….y si lo fuera….te perdono….ahora prometi encontrarte…al dejarme esa carta…por favor déjame encontra…te Eli, dijo la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo ya sabes que hacer, dicho esto dejo de hablar y la ojiverde se quito el sombraductor ya no pudiendo soportar mas tiempo, como su vista estaba hacia abajo miro al frente y vio que era ya de dia que rápido pensaba.

-Hora de buscar a Eli, diciendo esto bajo del techo de la guarida entro a su habitación fue por la lanzadora de Eli sus babosas, puso a Burpy y a Bluster en ambos hombros salio de su habitación hacia el garaje ya que tampoco tenia hambre y también el troll y el topoide no se despertaron aun se subio a su meca y partio hacia la caverna donde hicieron sus cumpleaños.

_**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Bajoterra…..**_

Blakk que después del incidente de su guarida hacia reconstruido su guarida y una nueva cerca de ella, aunque por el momento se encontraba con sus secuases en la nueva guarida no en la reconstruida, Blakk estaba en un cuarto probando un nuevo experimento.

-Perfecto solo unas cuantas mejoras mas y listo, decia Blakk riéndose cuando de repente entro Maurice entro.

-Disculpe señor lamento molestarlo pero como va el experimento, preguntaba Maurice.

-Todo va bien ahora que Eli ya no esta debemos encargarnos del resto de la banda de Shane, respondio Blakk.

-¿Qué no dijo que ya no eran un problema?, volvió a preguntar.

-Asi es pero tengo las sospechas de tramaran algo para hacer de seguro que vuelvan a hacer mi guarida estallar por esa razón construi esta guarida cuando queden atrapados la autodestruccíon de esta guarida los dejara fuera del juego, termino de hablar, antes de que Maurice pudiera decir algo el Diablos Nachos entro informando.

nuestros sensores detectaron que Trixie Sting esta un poco cerca de la guarida.

-Diles a varios hombres que vayan tras ella, ordeno Blakk.

-Si señor, dijo Nachos y luego se retiro.

-Maurice en caso de que no funcione lo de la guarida este experimento lo resolverá de eso estoy seguro, afirmaba Blakk sin poder dejar de reírse, luego le dijo a Maurice que se retirara y este hizo caso.

_**Con Trixie…..**_

La ojiverde aun no llegaba al lugar en el camino cada vez se preocupaba mas el no poder encontrar al ojiazul en esa caverna, no tardo mucho para los guardias de Blakk lograran divisarla desde lejos se acercaron con sus mecas disparando hacia la pelirroja quien se percato del peligro la explosión de varias babosas malvadas hicieron que la pelirroja cayera de su meca quien se dirigía aun a la caverna sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba subidaen su asiento.

La ojiverde agarro la lanzadora de Eli cargo a Joulles y la disparo pero los guardias la esquivaron y no dejaban de disparar como locos muchas babosas malvadas, Trixie podia esquivarlas sin problema, desafortunadamente se descuido por un momento, varias babosas carnero la alcanzaron.

Los guardias dejaron de disparar y vieron que no estaba pensaron que la habían eliminado y se retiraron, pero se equivocaron, la pelirroja estaba en el piso detrás de un arbusto abrió sus ojos apenas pudo pararse ya que le dolia gran parte de su cuerpo por las babosas carnero aun asi camino débilmente las babosas miraban preocupadas a la pelirroja ya que tenia en los brazos algunos rasguños pequeños.

Cuando de repente cayo al piso de pecho no podia mas estaba adolorida y cansada.

-Eli…., decia respirando por la boca moviéndose echada con la ayuda de sus brazos y piernas.

-Eli…..,era lo que decia a cada momento, siguió moviéndose aunque estaba cansada hasta que al fin llego a la caverna siguió aun moviéndose hasta que lo encontró finalmente logro ver el cuerpo de Eli también vio que tenia ese enorme enchufe conectado a su espalda aparte el generador y los controles un poco destruido.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, dijo la pelirroja, sentía como un desmayo al parecer sabia que iba a caer inconsciente no ahora tan cerca de poder revivir a Eli pensaba sin poder dejar de intentar resistir al dolor, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

-Joulles te necesito, dijo la babosa quien volvió a la ojiverde después de ser disparado subio a un tubo de arsenal la pelirroja la cargo en la lanzadora de Eli y con el acelerador para el megamorfismo disparo hacia el generador.

La babosa se transformo y al hacer contacto con el generador logro que funcionara de nuevo aunque un poco destruido estaba, la pelirroja cada vez estaba a punto de desmayarse y antes de que pasara eso no podia dejar de ver como la electricidad rápidamente fue hacia el enchufe donde el cuerpo de Eli recibia tambien la electricidad, después de recibir tanta electricidad una misteriosa luz blanca intensa salía de su cuerpo que fue expandiéndose .

La luz desaparecio lentamente cuando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos no pudo creer lo que veía, a Eli ya no arrodillado sino parado respirando con sus ojos entre abiertos mirándola, Eli Shane habia nuevamente vuelto a la vida, la pelirroja quería verla aun mas.

-Eli….., dijo y ya no pudo mas hasta que se desmayo.

_**Aquí termina el primer capitulo tarde mucho un poco corto no tengo tanta inspiración que digamos, en fin dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Good Bye**_

_**Mission Completed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mission Start**_

Me tarde mucho pero lo acabe

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_La luz desaparecio lentamente cuando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos no pudo creer lo que veía, a Eli ya no arrodillado sino parado respirando con sus ojos entre abiertos mirándola, Eli Shane habia nuevamente vuelto a la vida, la pelirroja quería verla aun mas._

_-Eli….., dijo y ya no pudo mas hasta que se desmayo._

**2)El retorno de Eli**

Eli por otra parte no dijo nada solo que quedo ahí mirando un poco preocupada a la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo, en sus pensamientos decían que debía ayudarla.

Luego de pensar claramente se acerco lentamente sin decir aun nada, ya cerca la examino para ver que tan mal estaba tardo mucho, por suerte no estaba tan mal muy pronto se despertara, lo que no iba a hacer era dejarla aquí tenia miedo de que le pasara algo.

La levanto poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro detrás de sus piernas llevándola aun lugar seguro pero habia un problema, ¿A dónde llevarla? A la primera casa que encuentre.

Caminaba un poco lento sin decir aun nada buscando algún refugio, no encontraba nada pero siguió buscando, no tardo mucho para toparse con un guardia de Blakk quien se habia sorprendido casi por desmayarse.

-¿Cococcocccoomo es imposible….ahah…ah…se suponía que tu ya no deberías estar aquí Blakk te elimino?, preguntado demasiado asombrado, pero el peliazul no decia aun nada seguía mirando al guardia fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa por qué no hablas?¿Quieres un duelo?, diciendo esto saco su lanzadora cargo una babosa carnero malvada y apunto al peliazul quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente al guardia y sonriendo un poco.

Puso a la pelirroja al suelo saco la lanzadora que era suya vio a una babosa infierno que era Burpy la puso en un tuvo de arsenal la cargo y la disparo inmediatamente hacia el guardia, la babosa dio en el blanco haciendo huir al guardia cobardemente, antes de estar lejos le dijo al Shane:

-Ya veras Eli…..Blakk se encargara de ti, y se retiro, luego de un minuto la pelirroja empezó a despertarse, se paro logro recuperar su consciencia rápidamente y al ver al ojiazul lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al ver a lo mas importante de su vida con vida.

-Eli me alegro de que hayas vuelto, dejando de llorar pero el peliazul no la abrazo, solamente estaba confundido.

-¿Quién es Eli?, preguntaba y finalmente hablo, la pelirroja no creer lo que dijo acaso no me recuerda pensaba.

-¿No me recuerdas acaso?, preguntaba la pelirroja medio preocupada.

-No…..no recuerdo nada solo a partir de este dia, respondio el peliazul y no parecía estar bromeando, en eso la ojiverde se le ocurrio una idea para ayudarlo.

-Tu nombre es Eli….Eli Shane tu padre fue Will Shane, dijo la pelirroja .

-Eli ¿Ese es mi nombre? No lo recuerdo ni a ese tal Will, respondio el peliazul.

-Perdiste tu memoria talvez pueda ayudar a recuperar tus recuerdos pero necesito la ayuda de Kord, dijo la pelirroja

-En serio puedes recuperar mi memoria, pregunta dudoso Eli.

-Talvez hay que volver al refugio Shane ese es tu hogar aunque no lo recuerdes sígueme, le respondio la ojiverde.

-Ya si tu lo dices hare lo que sea, dijo decidido el peliazul, dicho esto la pelirroja se dirigía al refugio y el Shane la seguía.

_**En la otra nueva guarida de Blakk…**_

Blakk sin duda molesto habia recibido hace un momento la noticia de que Eli Shane habia vuelto, cada vez se preguntaba como pudo regresar, como no recordaba lo que paso en realidad y lo que falsamente paso.

-Como no elimine del todo a Eli nuevamente supone otra amenaza a mis planes, decia Blakk pero eso no lo desalentó ya que termino su experimento y lo iba a utilizar en caso de que pasara esto.

-Estoy seguro que mi nueva creación maestra acabara con Eli Shane y también con Trixie Sting ambos caerán y yo ascenderé, luego de decir esto empezó a reírse por todo un rato.

_**Cerca del refugio Shane…**_

Eli y Trixie ya habían llegado al refugio.

-Asi que este es mi hogar, afirmaba Eli.

-Asi es conoceras a tus amigos Pronto y Kord talvez lo recuerdas, dijo la pelirroja.

-No ni a ellos pero hare lo que pueda, dijo el peliazul.

-Gracias Eli, le dijo la ojiverde, dicho esto entraron al refugio, al entrar vieron al mecanico y Topoide viendo la tele cuando vieron al ojiazul empezaron a estallar de felicidad al ver que su amigo y líder volvió le dieron un fuerte abrazo ambos dejando sin aire al peliazul.

-Tranquilos lo dejan sin aire, dijo un poco alterada la pelirroja.

-Vale vale, le dijeron a la vez.

-Tenemos un problema…Eli perdió su memoria y no recuerda a nadie ni a nosotros o a su padre ¿Puedes hacer algo?, pregunto preocupando aun mas haciendo sacar dudas al troll.

-Si debo analizar a Eli he construido una nueva maquina que permite escanear como esta el estado del cuerpo debo analizar la cabeza de Eli eso no mas, respondio el troll diciendo esto fue inmediatamente por ese aparato, se acerco a Eli le dijo que se relajara y empezó a escanear la memoria del Shane, tardaron varios minutos pero al fin el mecanico detecto el problema.

-Ya lo descubri…su memoria se fue debido a los daños muy gravemente que tuvo el dia del incidente de la explosión de la guarida de Blakk sim embargo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que pueda volver su memoria…..escuchen si logramos que recuerde aunque sea una sola cosa su memoria volverá con el tiempo, aun no termino de hablar el troll.

-Eli, dirigiéndose a el.

-Puedes recordar a Trixie, preguntaba el troll al peliazul quien cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza para recordar, movia hacia todos lados su cabeza intentado recordar algo y lo logro, pudo recordar a la pelirroja.

-¿Te llamas Trixie Sting? Preguntaba a la pelirroja el Shane.

-Lo lograste Kord gracias…si soy yo Eli, respondio la pelirroja.

-De nada por el momento solo te recuerda a ti a partir de mañana empezara a recordar lo demás…lo tengo….porque no le cuentas todo lo que hicimos es una muy buena idea talvez recuerde eso, le dijo el troll a la pelirroja quien no dejaba de alegrarse por lo de Eli.

-Lo hare gracias…..ven Eli sígueme, le dijo al peliazul quien le hizo caso subieron al segundo piso por las escaleras y fueron al cuarto de Eli cerraron la puerta se sentaron en la cama y la ojiverde empezó a relatarle todo lo que habían echo esos días incluyendo el asunto del "Virus Eli".

El Shane la escuchaba con atención se sorprendia un poco de las cosas que Trixie le decia.

Ya era de noche en Bajoterra y la pelirroja habia terminado de contar todo lo que hicieron estaba muy cansada hasta que se paro y se fue a su cuarto despidiéndose de Eli.

-Buenas noches Eli, le dijo la pelirroja.

-Buenas noches Trixie, le dijo lo mismo el peliazul, luego se retiro de su cuarto.

Ya eran las 12:56AM, para la pelirroja fue feliz ya que dormia tranquilamente pensando en Eli.

En cambio para el peliazul era lo contrario estaba sentado, no podia dormir asi que salio de su cuarto dirigiéndose al techo del refugio, ya estando ahí se paro en la punta cruzado de brazos cerrando sus ojos, al hacer esto logro recordar una pequeña parte de lo que hizo pero era los recuerdos que hizo en los acontecimientos del "Virus Eli".

Por una razón extraña se quedo dormido parado por un momento.

_**Sueño….**_

Ahí estaba por alguna parte de bajoterra no sabia como llego ahí y quería salir de ahí, de pronto escucho una voz que era igual a la suya cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo creer lo que veía, veía aun ser que era transparente y flotaba y lo que mas le llamaba la atención es que era igual a el pero el ojiazul lo reconocio.

-Yo me acuerdo de ti….Nightmare Eli.

_**Segundo capitulo terminado siento haberme tardado tanto no volverá a pasar, recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Bye, bye, bye**_

_**Missión complete**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission Start**_

Prometi que no tardaría y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra

_**En el episodio anterior…..**_

_Sueño…._

_Ahí estaba por alguna parte de bajoterra no sabia como llego ahí y quería salir de ahí, de pronto escucho una voz que era igual a la suya cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo creer lo que veía, veía aun ser que era transparente y flotaba y lo que mas le llamaba la atención es que era igual a el pero el ojiazul lo reconocio._

_-Yo me acuerdo de ti….Nightmare Eli._

**3)Recuerdos.**

-Crei que ya no volveria a verte viejo amigo después de lo que paso en la guarida, siguió hablando.

-Pude recordarte por suerte gracias por ayudarme, termino el peliazul.

-Yo también me alegro de verte y no fue nada, respondio Nightmare.

-Volveras cuando tenga sueños como este, pregunto Eli.

-Eso es algo que prometi ese dia, afirmando con la cabeza Nightmare.

-Si eh tenido un gran problema no puedo recordar solamente lo que hize esos últimos días a mis amigos y lo ultimo mi nombre, decia medio preocupado el peliazul.

-No te preocupes por esa razón he aparecido aquí vine para ayudarte a recordar el resto de tu memoria, dijo el pelimorado lo hizo sonreir al peliazul.

-¿Enserio? Gracias no sabes cuanto me ayudas Nightmare, agradeció el Shane.

-Es un placer….por cierto ya no llames mas Nightmare Eli sino llamame a partir de ahora como un favor Bill Shane Eli, dijo el pelimorado, el peliazul no tubo ningun problema con eso, le dijo si con la cabeza pero después le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué Bill?, pregunto Eli.

-Es un poco feo que me digan Nightmare por eso, respondio el pelimorado.

-Pues eso ya no interesa eso… Bill, lo ultimo que dijo hizo sonreir a Bill(Que ya era su nuevo nombre).

-Gracias Eli ahora es hora de recordar, dijo el ojimorado.

-Muy bien empecemos, respondió el ojiazul, dicho esto Eli cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mientras Bill lo ayudaba diciéndole las cosas que hizo cuando llego a Bajoterra.

-Recuerdas como llegaste a Bajoterra, pregunto Bill.

-Eso creo se llamaba el …..eh….descenso, respondio Eli.

-Perfecto acertaste, felicito al peliazul, siguió hablando:

-¿Cuál de tus amigos fue el primero que conociste?, volvió a preguntar.

-A…..Pronto…no es humano…sino un…un…..un…topoide, respondio Eli, nuevamente acerto, el pelimorado se alegraba cada vez mas.

-Perfecto ahora cuando no diga nada significa que no te equivocaste, un poco serio pero no le importo al Shane.

-De acuerdo, dijo.

-¿Las babosas para ti que son?, pregunto Bill.

-Mas que simples municiones son mis amigos en especial Burpy, respondio el peliazul.

-¿Recuerdas que usaste para fusionar a dos babosas adecuadamente?, pregunto nuevamente el pelimorado.

-Creo el doble….cañon, no dejaba de acertar el peliazul.

-¿Y para el megamorfismo?, pregunto el ojimorado.

-Primero…..fue…ir a una velocidad de 100km…y luego fue…..por el…..mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..ah…por el acelerador , esa pregunta tardo mas tiempo en responder el peliazul.

Y asi continuaban Bill Shane daba algunas preguntas y el ojiazul las respondia mas o menos, solo fueron unas 6 preguntas que Eli no pudo responder, su memoria poco a poco retornaba, finalmente de tanta pregunta decidieron parar.

-Gracias Bill ya puedo recordar algunas cosas mas, muchos agradecimientos daba el Shane al pelimorado.

-No te preocupes aun sin mi ayuda lograras recuperar tu memoria te aseguro, afirmaba Bill.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es el doctor Blakk? No puedo recordarlo a el, dijo un poco desanimado el peliazul.

-El es tu mayor enemigo muchas veces ha querido conquistar Bajoterra pero por suerte tu y tus amigos lograron detenerlo un sinfín de veces pero lo ultimo que hizo te mando al otro mundo y eso es lo que paso con "El virus Eli"….de todas maneras eso no sirvió de nada que Blakk haya intentado manipularte una vez…pero ahora Blakk ha creado otro nuevo ser y el único que puede detenerlo eres tu….volviste a la vida para detener sus planes nuevamente…..incluyendo para proteger a Bajoterra y sobre todo a Trixie ya que ella te despertó de tu sueño ella te ama y tu también lo haras pronto, y asi termino de hablar el pelimorado.

-Guau asi que detendré a ese tal blakk incluso talvez lo recuerde pero lo que si recuerdo es que Trixie me despertó y se también que ella me ama seguramente por la carta que escribi, respondio el peliazul.

-Exacto recuerdas la carta que escribiste recordaras a Blakk pronto y llegara el momento para derrotarlo una vez mas solo hay que ser paciente, afirmo Bill.

-Si siento que me estoy por despertar Bill, dijo el peliazul sin dejar de sentir una sensación.

-Tienes razón fue un placer nuevamente verte amigo, dijo el ojimorado.

-Igual yo, respondio Eli la sensación que sentía se hacia mas fuerte.

-Adios Eli hasta el próximo sueño aaahhhh…casi me olvido ve ahora mismo a la caverna donde Trixie te despertó….con la poca energía que me quedaba el dia que moriste logre crear lo que ningun mecanico o científico incluyo tu amigo una preciada armadura lo necesitaras para pelear contra Blakk y ese nuevo ser esta en la capsula en la que te sellaste una vez encontraras un mensaje de mi suerte, lo que dijo hizo sonreir al Shane.

-Vale hasta el próximo sueño…..hasta luego Bill Shane.

_**Fin del sueño….**_

Eli se despertó y como estaba en la punta se habia caído casi, afortunadamente logro con sus manos sujetarse del techo subiendo, echo esto.

-No volveré a despertarme jamas moviéndome cuando este en la punta, se regañaba a si mismo por lo que hizo.

Bajo del techo hacia el segundo piso y del segundo piso al primero directo para el garaje busco su meca la encontró se subio y de inmediato partio hacia la caverna donde Bill le dijo que fuera también donde se celebro el cumple de la pelirroja.

En el camino el peliazul sentía curiosidad por lo que le dejo su amigo.

-Dijo que era un armadura no cualquiera ni esas que hay en la televisión o en un libro de otro tipo será mmmmm me pregunto como será bueno….. Bill me dijo que lo necesitare si o si para poder luchar contra ese Blakk y su nueva creación incluso talvez me salve de otra explosión de la guarida de Blakk, decia el ojiazul a veces pensaba que esos días de los del "Virus Eli" sobre todo cuando se fue de Bajoterra por unos días fue algo muy humillante pero ahora será diferente pensaba asi el peliazul.

Finalmente llego a la caverna estaciono su meca se bajo y empezó a buscar, mientras buscaba habia nuevamente visto el generador los cables que utilizaron sus amigos para traerlo de nuevo, tardándose mucho logro encontrar la capsula detrás de unos arbustos pero esta fue mejorada el peliazul vio en el solo en el piso una base y cuando la toco la mitad de la base se elevo hacia arriba justo como para que Eli entrara y despide una luz azul muy poderosa.

-Genial la encontré ahora…..

_**Aquí termina el tercer capitulo por cierto subiré un capitulo especial en mi fic "El virus Eli" como el capitulo 11 solo que será especial, eso no mas, dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Good Bye**_

_**Missión Complete**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_Finalmente llego a la caverna estaciono su meca se bajo y empezó a buscar, mientras buscaba habia nuevamente visto el generador los cables que utilizaron sus amigos para traerlo de nuevo, tardándose mucho logro encontrar la capsula detrás de unos arbustos pero esta fue mejorada el peliazul vio en el solo en el piso una base y cuando la toco la mitad de la base se elevo hacia arriba justo como para que Eli entrara y despide una luz azul muy poderosa._

_-Genial la encontré ahora…._

**4)El Adaptador Shane**

-¿Qué debo hacer?, se preguntaba el peliazul dudoso y hubiera estado asi por todo un tiempo si no hubiera ocurrido algo.

De repente un holograma que era igual a Bill aparecio en la capsula, Eli recordó que Bill le tenia un mensaje para el, el holograma empezó a hablar.

-Eli ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del virus me alegro de que hayas vuelto nuevamente a la vida pero no solo volviste para seguir con tu vida Bajoterra todavía te necesita están mas seguros y tranquilos sabiendo que un Shane los protege del peligro…..aparte también debes saber que Trixie te ama incluso se arriesgo para traerte de nuevo a este lugar si te vas nuevamente ella estará muy triste talvez para siempre por esos motivos temo que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo que te paso cuando la guarida de Blakk exploto y acabo contigo….las cosas se están poniendo mas complicadas si no detienes a Blakk muy pronto….y como se volvió mas fuerte todavía no podras detenerlo asi solamente por eso te he creado esta armadura para la batalla que libraras contra Blakk lo llamo "El adaptador Shane" que recibiras escucha con atención las partes que contiene:

-El adaptador lo recibiras en la lanzadora que tienes al entrar a la capsula tu lanzadora evolucionara mucho lo que permitirá soportar el poder que tiene este adaptador…..para activarla debes girar tu lanzadora como lo hiciste algunas veces con una mano lo mas rápido cuando veas una luz deja de girarla y veras como tu lanzadora a cambiado su forma por completo luego tocala con un dedo y la lanzadora se separa en partes para adaptarse a tu cuerpo…..y finalmente estarás usando "El adaptador Shane"…..ahora te explicare las partes el adaptador se divide en cuatro partes en este caso: la cabeza, el cuerpo, los brazos, y los pies:

-La parte de los pies te permitirá caminar sobre cualquier superficie ya sea espinas, lava o también agua cualquier superficie…también te permitirá caminar sobre los muros o paredes incluyendo el techo para ataques sorpresa:

-La parte del cuerpo…recuerda esta parte es la parte mas importante del adaptador reduce todo tipo de daños hasta los mas fuertes que sufres sobre todo de esa ametralladora y de las varias babosas malvadas a la vez que tiene Blakk:

-La parte de la cabeza te proporciona una habilidad que lo llamo "El shock absorber" que significa que puede absorber los daños que recibes eliminando el retroceso al ser atacado por una babosa o cualquier arma sobre todo cuando estes en el aire al brillar significa que esta absorbiendo daños….tambien cuando haya esta parte absorbido gran parte de los daños que recibes podras hacer algo muy sorprendente que no te lo puedo decir será como una sorpresa:

-Por ultimo la parte de los brazos podras disparar 4 babosas a la vez 2 para cada brazo la ventaja de esta parte es que te permitirá hacer la fusión de dos babosas en ambos brazos y también el megamorfismo…..eso son las partes que tiene ahora entra a la capsula para obtener el adaptador Eli protege a Bajoterra y a tus amigos de Blakk buena suerte, termino el mensaje y el holograma desaparecio el peliazul quedo maravillado por lo ultimo que dijo Bill le daba esperanzas para el futuro.

-No te fallare amigo, diciendo esto el peliazul entro a la capsula, ya dentro una luz azul aparecio alrededor del Shane, también un circulo salio de la parte de arriba de la capsula justo entre la mitad del cuerpo de Eli como un anillo grande quien de pronto sentía una sensación muy extraña, este circulo empezó a girar rápidamente tornándose un blanco muy brilloso al igual que su lanzadora y también el ojiazul.

De repente un rayo cayo en la parte de arriba de la capsula haciendo que Eli y su lanzadora brillara aun mas de lo brillaban.

-AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gritaba el Shane por la fuerte sensación que sentía.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos el brillo del Shane desaparecia, el circulo dejo de girar y volvió hacia arriba hasta que el peliazul dejo de brillar y la luz azul que lo rodeaba también desaparecio.

El peliazul quien habia ya salido de la capsula hizo lo que el pelimorado le habia indicado.

Tomo su lanzadora la giro con su mano logrando hacerlo mas rápido de lo normal gracias a eso pudo ver como su lanzadora se puso de blanco y como cambiaba su forma dejo de girar su lanzadora y no pudo creer lo vio.

La forma de su lanzadora no se parecía en nada a como era antes era mas grande que nunca y también flotaba en el aire, cuando el peliazul la toco con un dedo la lanzadora que de inmediato se separo en cuatro partes haciendo que el peliazul también flotara en el aire las partes de la lanzadora empezaron a unirse a su cuerpo, con todas las partes ya en su cuerpo el peliazul dejo de flotar y como no estaba tan arriba lentamente descendió.

Luego de un rato veía como estaba ahora.

-Este es"El adaptador Shane", dijo el ojiazul con voz muy alta y nuevamente se veía como estaba:

Estaba todo cubierto de los pies hasta las rodillas que terminaba en punta por la parte de los pies de color naranja para los bordes, azul para la pierna y plomo para los pies.

Para el cuerpo solo la mitad de arriba se dividia en dos partes coraza y umbrelas(Creo que le dicen asi a la parte de los hombros) la coraza cubria todo el pecho y espalda del peliazul y las umbrelas median 30Cm de largo parecía pesado pero era ligero terminando igual en punta cubriendo los hombros.

Para la cabeza tenia la forma de una corona y en donde se encontraba la frente habia una parte que tenia la forma de una v que media 8Cm de largo.

Por ultimo la parte de los brazos cubria las manos hasta los codos entre la muñeca hasta el codo tenia un arco con dos tubos de ensayo en cada brazo para la fusión y megamorfismo.

El Shane quería probar todas las partes pero no podia la única parte que pudo probar fue los pies, no dejaba de sorprenderse podia caminar tranquilamente por cualquier lugar sobre todo al escalar sin la necesidad de usar las manos.

Ya de tanto probar habia un problema como hacer que el adaptador se convierta en lanzadora.

-De un milagro no creo que funcione, dijo el Shane, que hizo que el adaptador se separara de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en lanzadora juntándose todas las partes volviendo a su forma antes de evolucionar.

-Parece que al decir "Milagro" dejo el adaptador…..genial, dijo el Shane ahora que no tenia nada que hacer busco su meca y se fue de la caverna Trixie que nuevamente la llamo asi antes de subirse.

En el camino se preguntaba cada vez mas que tanto mas podrá empeorar , todo lo que comenzó en un dia tranquilo termino hasta aquí pensaba el peliazul.

No tardo mucho para darse cuenta que habia llegado al refugio y noto que la luz del refugio estaba encendida, Eli sospechaba que sus amigos se despertaron.

-No puedo decirles de Bill ni de la capsula ¿Ahora que hago? Se preguntaba el peliazul hasta que se le ocurrio una idea muy mala.

-No voy a hacer eso, dijo el peliazul….

_**Aquí termina el cuarto capitulo un poco corto hare lo que pueda para hacerlo no tan corto recuerden dejar sus reviews aunque lo diga muy a menudo talvez me raye no lo se jajaja.**_

_**Good Bye**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission Start**_

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en este capitulo

_**En el episodio anterior….**_

_-No puedo decirles de Bill ni de la capsula ¿Ahora que hago? Se preguntaba el peliazul hasta que se le ocurrio una idea muy mala._

_-No voy a hacer eso, dijo el peliazul…._

**5)Mentiras**

Solamente tenia tres opciones pero como era una mala idea lo que habia pensado no se le ocurria nada mas.

-No mentir no no puedo mentirle a mis amigos y menos a Trixie me sentiría mal además no se mentir por ejemplo cuando tenia que mantener el secreto del mundo de la superficie, decia el peliazul, siguió hablando.

-Improvisar no ni siquiera se como improvisar ¿O si? No lo recuerdo:

-O decir la verdad ni en sueños es mas riesgoso y me pueden considerar que me volvi loco o algo asi, seguía pensando no se le ocurria aun nada, como no habia tiempo era inútil pensar en algo hasta que voto por una de las tres opciones y digamos que no tenia opción y voto por la primera opción.

-No estoy nada feliz haciendo esto y dudo que me crean pero no tengo opción lo hare, dicho esto se acerco al garaje lentamente entro bajo de su meca y antes de entrar a la salida trago saliva fuertemente y entro.

La pelirroja quien daba vueltas sin parar en la sala lo vio y de inmediato fue hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Eli a donde fuiste te hemos estado buscando, no dejaba de llorar amargamente, el peliazul se sintió mal de hacerla llorar que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla para consolarla.

-Trixie perdóname por haberte echo esto no fue mi intención es solo que….., Eli no pudo completar la frase ya que la pelirroja lo interrumpio diciéndole algo que no pudo soportar mas contenerse.

-No vuelvas a irte no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti no lo hagas porque yo te amo Eli, el ojiazul al escuchar esto se quedo como estatua el ya sabia que ella lo amaba pero jamas creyo que lo diría además tenia que el decírselo se puso muy feliz y a la vez triste como la ojiverde lo decia llorando, antes de caer en su mundo sacudió su cabeza, justo en ese momento incomodo el troll y el topoide entraron a la sala viendo a los jóvenes adolecentes no dijeron nada solo respiraron aliviados de ver nuevamente a Eli, y como no querían interrumpir a los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Adonde fuiste Eli?, preguntaba entre cortada las palabras la pelirroja que dejaba de llorar menos, Eli no supo que decir no podia decirle aun lo de Bill ni del Adaptador Shane asi que tuvo que mentir aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

-Bueno…..escuche unosos ruidos….y fuuuuuuui a investigar….eso noooooo mas, tartamudeando tratando de que le creyera la pelirroja.

-Ummmmmmmm ¿Estas seguro Eli? , respondio sin dejar de llorar.

-En serio Trixie pero perdóname si me fui pero por favor deja de llorar no volveré a hacer esto lo prometo, dijo el peliazul intentando calmar a la pelirroja y funciono mas o menos.

-¿Pero por qué no nos avisaste Eli?, preguntaba la pelirroja sin dejar de preocuparse.

-Era porque no quería despertarlos y…..aaaahhhhhhhh…..que se preocuparan era por eso, respondio el peliazul que ya era la segunda mentira.

-Recuerda que somos una familia Eli tienes que confiar en nosotros aunque nos preocupemos, dijo la pelirroja dejando de llorar.

-Si lo se pero…no quiero que te pase nada después de lo que paso ese dia del incidente del virus, dijo el peliazul lamentándose un poco.

-Calmate Eli eso ya paso ahora debemos concentrarnos en nosotros, lo que dijo Trixie alegraba no tanto a Eli.

-Si tienes razón, decia mientras suspiraba mientras simulaba alegrarse con esta ya iba la tercera mentira porque no le dijo lo de Blakk, la verdad no estaba para nada alegre las mentiras que decia y la pelirroja le creía.

-Muy bien….vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada, dijo la pelirroja, el peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza dejaron de abrazarse y se fueron a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Eli, dijo la ojiverde.

-Si buenas noches, dijo con ningun entusiasmo y entraron a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de la pelirroja dormia tranquilamente aunque no podia evitar soltar lagrimas.

En la habitación de Eli, el peliazul no dormia nada ni siquiera estaba en su cama sino en una esquina de su cuarto arrodillado como lo estaba en la caverna Trixie cuando estaba en su sueño eterno.

Estaba llorando amargamente sin hacer ruido no podia evitarlo se sentía mal por haberle mentido a la pelirroja tres veces.

-Por favor perdóname Trixie, decia dentro de su boca estaba muy mal, no podia seguir asi necesitaba salir de esa situación.

Se le ocurrio una idea intentar quedarse dormido necesitaba hablar con Bill talvez lo ayude para subirle el animo, asi que intento dormido pero para eso tenia que dejar de llorar y lo hizo aunque fue difícil pero lo hizo, logro quedarse dormido funciono ahora podrá hablar con Bill.

_**Sueño…..**_

Ahora que tenia un sueño se topara con el pelimorado pensaba el peliazul, vio a su alrededor y noto que estaba detrás de la guarida de la Blakk no le resto tanta importancia eso, de pronto vio a un fantasma que era igual a el de color morado el ojiazul se alegro tanto de quien se trataba.

-Hola Bill amigo supongo que ya sabes que mentir a Trixie ¿No es verdad?, sin dejar de bajar su cabeza avergonzado demasiado, su amigo lo comprendia asi que intento consolarlo.

-Eli siéntate mira esto, le dijo el pelimorado mientras se sentaba, Eli le dijo si con la cabeza.

Luego miraba lo que pasaba, como estaba detrás de la guarida de Blakk vieron que exploto cuando la luz blanca desaparecio también vieron a otro Eli que estaba echado de espaldas, al parecer estaba soñando cuando el peliazul murió ese dia no dejaba de escuchar lo que decia y también pudo a otro Bill que aparecio en frente del otro peliazul, también escuchando lo que decia.

Luego pudieron ver los dos Shane como la pelirroja estaba triste al ver al otro Shane.

-Jamas crei volver a ver eso, dijo el peliazul .

-Escucha Eli entiendo por lo que pasas tienes decir le verdad podria empeorar laas cosas pero mentir empeora la situación ahora vuelve trata de no mentir a tu novia talvez se enoja contigo ten cuidado y ya llegara el momento en que le digas la verdad a tus amigos sobre mi y de lo que pasara, ahora que despertaste de tu sueño debes derrotar a Blakk asi lograras que Bajoterra y Trixie estén a salvo recuerda todo depende de ti ya sabes que hacer me alegro de que no volvamos a ver y será asi con el próximo sueño que tengas nos veremos en el siguiente sueño adiós Eli recuerda no mas mentiras, termino de hablar.

-Lo hare me levantaste el animo gracias hasta entonces, dicho esto empezó a despertarse.

_**Fin sueño…..**_

Eli se despertó aun en la esquina vio la ventana y ya estaba amaneciendo se levanto.

-Bill tienes razón no volveré a mentir pero tampoco puedo decirles aun la verdad tendrá que ser de otra manera, no hay otra opción que yo sepa…..al menos espero que me vaya bien este dia, dijo el peliazul alegrándose un poco saliendo de su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que dijo la pelirroja que lo amaba.

-Pero mientras Blakk siga con sus planes nuestra relación no será tan unida, pensaba Eli en eso al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la pelirroja quien estaba cerca de el, el peliazul se asusto tanto que trago nuevamente saliva fuertemente.

-Trixie…¿que pasa?…

_**Aquí termina el quinto capitulo lo se me tarde un poco de lo inesperado pero lo termine el sexto será en pocos días espero sus reviews**_

_**Bye**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Missión Start**_

Sexto capitulo muy rápido creo

_**En el episodio anterior…..**_

_Eli se despertó aun en la esquina vio la ventana y ya estaba amaneciendo se levanto._

_-Bill tienes razón no volveré a mentir pero tampoco puedo decirles aun la verdad tendrá que ser de otra manera, no hay otra opción que yo sepa…..al menos espero que me vaya bien este dia, dijo el peliazul alegrándose un poco saliendo de su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que dijo la pelirroja que lo amaba._

_-Pero mientras Blakk siga con sus planes nuestra relación no será tan unida, pensaba Eli en eso al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la pelirroja quien estaba cerca de el, el peliazul se asusto tanto que trago nuevamente saliva fuertemente._

_-Trixie…¿que pasa?…_

**6)Encuentro de Shanes y el escudo divino**

Eli se asustaba mucho mas ya que veía a la pelirroja cerca de el en el piso de las escaleras.

-Trixie….¿Dime algo?, preguntaba el peliazul mientras la levantaba y la llevaba al sillón, al llevarla dio una mirada a la cocina y vio al troll y topoide durmiendo, parece que los atacaron con una babosa Slyren(Sirena).

Luego de intentar calmarse que no funciono por completo busco por todo el refugio alguna pista la encontró en la puerta del garaje, era una carta, el peliazul la recogio la abrió y la leyó, la carta decía:

_Eli:_

_Se que volviste a la vida no creas que me olvide de ese asunto, la verdad no se como volviste a la vida pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados._

_Ven de inmediato cerca de mi guarida ahora mismo antes de que tus amigos y novia sufran peor de lo que ya sufrieron_

_Blakk…._

Termino de leer la carta y un odio terrible empezó a apoderarse del peliazul que de inmediato busco a Burpy y al resto de sus babosas y su lanzadora y partio al lugar sin su meca.

En el camino las babosas del ojiazul lo ayudaban a encontrar la guarida de Blakk pero también en su mente se hacia preguntas

-¿Al fin conoceré a tal Blakk del que Bill me ha estado hablando?, esa era la pregunta que mas se hacia el peliazul por el momento.

-Ojala que pueda recordar a ese tipo no lo recuerdo, pensaba el Shane.

Finalmente llego al lugar y vio a Blakk y también detrás de el un barranco.

-Asi que tu eres Blakk me hablaron mucho de ti, dijo el peliazul haciendo enojar mas a Blakk de ver a Eli vivo.

-No te hagas listo conmigo Eli esta vez te acabare, lo que dijo Blakk le dio una idea a Eli.

-Prometi que no mentiría mas pero no prometi que mentiría a mi enemigo, pensaba el peliazul en su cabeza asi que le siguió con la farsa.

-Claro… me descubriste Blakk, decía un poco riéndose el peliazul enojando mas a Blakk.

-Escucha Eli hay algo que tus amigos ni tu o tu novia destruirán jamas es mi segunda creación maestra después de que fuiste tu la primera, dijo Blakk riéndose ahora el.

-Ya veremos te detendré como lo hice la otra vez, cambiando la risita por un tono serio el peliazul.

-Muy bien tu te lo buscaste Shane ven AQUÍ ahora "Copy Eli", gritaba Blakk haciendo sorprender al peliazul.

-Dijiste "Copy Eli", dijo Eli dejando de sorprenderse, de pronto se escucharon pasos, alguien se acercaba.

Cuando el tipo ya estaba al lado de Blakk, el peliazul movia la cabeza hacia ambos lados lentamente no se sorprendio para nada por lo que veía, el sujeto era igual a Eli todo su ropa su lanzadora, cara, cabello, todo.

-Copy Eli el nuevo ser que Blakk creo y que Bill me dijo, decía dentro de su boca molestándose mas.

-Asi es Copy Eli es una copia tuya Eli basado en tu ADN, al decir esto Eli ya sabia cuales eran sus planes no hacia falta decirlo pero si tenia una pregunta para Blakk.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi ADN?, preguntaba el peliazul.

-Facil ese que escapaste cuando eras Nightmare Eli tiraste tu lanzadora que te di y cuando vi que estabas muy molesto después de ese dia al escapar la encontré y puede extraer de la lanzadora tu ADN, termino de hablar Blakk pero el peliazul no dijo nada miraba fijamente Blakk y a Copy.

-¿Y por qué no te sorprendes?, preguntaba molesto Blakk.

-Ya vi muchas cosas raras toda mi vida esta no es mi primera vez deberías saberlo Blakk, respondio el peliazul cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

-No eres rival para Copy Eli el tiene habilidades mucho mejores a ti, afirmaba Blakk.

-Talvez pero no lo hemos visto, dijo el ojiazul.

-¡Pues ahora si!, diciendo esto Copy Eli saco sus dos lanzadoras de color oscuro con detalles rojizos disparando dos babosas malvadas torpedo que dieron cabal al peliazul haciendo que cayera al barranco.

Como el barranco era muy profundo Eli pudo ver de lejos que había dentro del barranco y se asusto lo que veía, era lava.

-Lava ¿De donde apareció esta lava?, se preguntaba casi a punto de caer tomo su lanzadora la giro lo mas rápido, Lo logro, su lanzadora evoluciono nuevamente separándose en sus cuatro partes, justo a tiempo casi toca la lava si no hubiera sido por "El adaptador Shane" adiós para Eli.

Como estaba pisando la pared de un lado del barranco vio una roca muy grande por suerte estaba cerca de el y salto hacia ella, ya a salvo.

-Tienes suerte Blakk de que no pueda alcanzarte además ya llegara el dia, decía el Shane cuando de pronto vio de arriba varias babosas malvadas que iban directo hacia el, al parecer Blakk pensó que el peliazul pudiera estar vivo.

Al no ver otra roca mas que esta recibió un sinfín de ataques de babosas malvadas pero a Eli no le afectaba, la parte del cuerpo del Adaptador Shane lo protegia y también no retrocedia por la parte de la cabeza pero había un problemala roca se hacia pequeña ya que era destruida por las babosas malvadas también bloqueándole el salto hacia un lado del Barranco y también lejos del otro.

El peliazul al no tener escapatoria cayo hacia la lava y pensado que era el fin para el se equivocaba abrió sus ojos y noto que aun estando en la lava no le paso nada, eso si que hizo que se sorprendiera mucho.

-Es imposible como puedo nadar en la lava, se preguntaba mucho aunque aprovechando el momento se fue de del lugar antes de que Blakk lo detectara nadando en la lava, aunque se hacia aun la pregunta de como podía resistir a la lava y también un aura de color azul no tan oscuro salía del cuerpo Eli.

Ya de tanto nadar encontró la salida de ese barranco, el peliazul se soprendio aun mas porque veía el refugio detrás de el al parecer este barranco de lava era un pasadiso secreto muy peligroso y también el aura azul se salía de su cuerpo desaparecio al salir de la lava.

Cuando ya estaba en el patio trasero luego de haber subido de un lado del barranco empezó a calmarse de todo lo que paso esta mañana, porque ya era de tarde lo primero que hizo fue intentar dormir parado para asi hablar con Bill si sabia del aura y porque la lava no lo afecto, funciono logro dormirse.

_**Sueño…**_

Eli despertó en la caverna Trixie y vio a su lado a su amigo Shane.

-Hola Bill no ha pasado tanto tiempo, riéndose un poco.

-Si tienes razón, el también se rio.

-Escucha resulta que cai a un barranco de lava y la lava no me afecto y también vi que una aura azul salía de mi cuerpo ¿Qué significa? Creo que tu sabes lo que es, termino el peliazul de hablar.

-Es el escudo divino Eli al fin lo descubriste, dijo alegrándose el pelimorado.

-¿Escudo Divino?...ahora que lo recuerdo es esa habilidad especial sorprendente que me dijiste en la cabeza de la parte de la cabeza.

-Asi es al absorber demasiado daño un aura azul sale de tu cuerpo….la ventaja de este escudo es que te protege de cualquier daño la lava es un ejemplo eres invulnerable a cualquier daño o amenaza para ti, respondio Bill.

-Quieres que este escudo me protege de lo que sea hasta que el aura desaparezca, preguntaba el peliazul, el pelimorado dijo si con la cabeza, nuevamente el peliazul sentía otra sensación.

-Estas por despertarte no puede ahora que lo recuerdo ve con Trixie como esta hasta el próximo sueño adiós Eli, con apuro termino de hablar el ojimorado.

-Gracias amigo hasta el próximo sueño, dicho esto el peliazul se despertaba.

_**Sueño terminado…..**_

Eli se despertó un poco sonriente.

-Gracias Bill por el Adaptador Shane, agradecia mirando hacia arriba hasta que se acordó de una cosa.

-Trixie oh no, dijo pero antes de que fuera hacia adentro del refugio.

-Eli…, el peliazul reconocio la voz y solo volteo la cabeza sin poder dejar de ver muy avergonzadamente a la persona que lo llamo ahora que ya sabia la verdad

-Trixie…..

_**Aquí termina el sexto capitulo mucho suspenso creo y en tan solo un dia genial.**_

_**Ya saben reviews**_

_**Missión Complete**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mission Start**_

Iniciando otro capitulo

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_Eli se despertó un poco sonriente._

_-Gracias Bill por el Adaptador Shane, agradecia mirando hacia arriba hasta que se acordó de una cosa._

_-Trixie oh no, dijo pero antes de que fuera hacia adentro del refugio._

_-Eli…, el peliazul reconocio la voz y solo volteo la cabeza sin poder dejar de ver muy avergonzadamente a la persona que lo llamo ahora que ya sabia la verdad_

_-Trixie….._

**7)Otro dia memorable**

No hay nada peor cuando una persona se entera de la triste realidad, osea la verdad eso sabia muy bien Eli pero no le gustaba para nada que le pasara esto a el en estos momentos ya que la pelirroja lo vio.

-Eli ¿Qué traes puesto? ¿Dónde estuviste?, le preguntaba la pelirroja preocupada.

-Aahhhhhhh….es un un, no pudo terminar la frase ya que tenia miedo decirle la verdad.

-Ahora que hago como saldré de esto, se preguntaba mentalmente, pensaba que hacer pero se tardaba mucho y no había tiempo.

-Dime la verdad Eli por favor, suplicaba la pelirroja ya que sabia que ocultaba algo por adaptador que llevaba puesto.

Para el peliazul no podía mentirle ni decirle la verdad, ahora que estaba en apuros se le ocurrio otra mala idea y esa idea era escapar.

-NO no otra vez no tengo opción, pensaba Eli no quería huir para escapar de la ojiverde pero que mas hacer, otra pregunta que se hacia.

-Lo siento Trixie, dijo el peliazul bajando su cabeza.

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Lo sientes?, estaba confundida Trixie.

-Es que no puedo decírtelo….lo siento Trixie, diciendo esto y en contra de su voluntad se fue por el mismo pasadiso de lava que lo llevo hasta el refugio, corriendo rápidamente por un lado del barranco, la pelirroja intentaba alcanzarlo pero estaba débil.

-Eli no te vayas, gritaba la pelirroja pero ya era tarde, lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse y al no poder evitar soltar lagrimas de tristeza al ver a Eli irse de su lado.

_**Con Eli…..**_

Luego de caminar por media hora en ese barranco subio y llego cerca de la otra nueva guarida de Blakk, luego de subir se dirigio a la caverna Trixie era el único lugar en donde no había nadie.

-Debo hacer una cosa, decia mientras se dirigía ahí.

_**En el refugio Shane…**_

Kord y Pronto se despertaron y la pelirroja estaba sentada en la sala muy triste aunque simulaba estar feliz, a ella no le importaba tanto si Eli le oculta algo además sabia que era para protegerla y a sus amigos pero no le importaba eso, lo único que quería era que el peliazul este a su lado era lo único que deseaba.

-Ay ¿Qué paso?, preguntaba el troll muy confundido.

-Los atacaron con una babosa…esto fue obra de Blakk el quiere acabar con nosotros pero sobre todo con Eli, respondio la pelirroja.

-Ya veo, dijo el troll ya recuperado.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, preguntaba el topoide, le ojiverde no sabia que responder ante la pregunta de Pronto.

-Ah no lo se se fue esta mañana muy temprano, respondio la pelirroja.

-Entonces ya volverá supongo ya puede recordar casi todo ya no abra problema para derrotar a Blakk, afirmaba el mecanico.

-Si, dijo no con tanto entusiasmo le pelirroja preocupándose mas por el peliazul.

_**En la nueva guarida de Blakk…**_

Blakk sin duda estaba feliz ya que pensaba que Eli estaba nuevamente fuera del juego estaba haciendo unas ultimas mejoras a Copy Eli para poder atrapar al resto de la banda de Shane.

-Estaras listo Copy Eli ya falta poco, dijo Blakk.

-Lo que sea para acabar con la banda de Shane, respondio Copy, siguieron asi por un rato, al acabar las mejoras Maurice entro de repente a la habitación con noticias muy desesperantes.

tenemos un problema la computadora detecto que Eli Shane esta todavía vivo, al terminar de hablar Blakk se molesto tanto que ya no pudo soportar el no poder acabar con su mayor enemigo, en base a eso tuvo una idea.

-Copy Eli ahora que estas mejorado ve al refugio Shane y tráeme al resto de la banda Shane asi Eli vendrá y esta tu lo destruirás de una por todas ¿Entendiste?, subiendo un poco la voz.

-No se preocupe señor los traeré sin nada que me detenga, respondio mientras se iba de la guarida hacia el refugio con sus dos lanzadoras y babosas negras.

_**Con Eli….**_

Eli estaba sentado muy pensativo, se sentía demasiado mal de haber escapado y sobre todo cuando lo hizo con Trixie, aunque se sentía mal no se puso a llorar como la ultima vez pero si estaba molesto por lo que había pasado sobre todo ahora que Blakk tenia a Copy Eli como su mano derecha o aprendiz.

-Pero que hice he estado empeorando cada vez mas las cosas….sobre todo con Trixie, no dejaba de lamentarse tanto por lo que hizo.

-Y ahora que hacer que le dire ahora no puedo decirle la verdad ahora, se decía a si mismo el Shane.

Seguia aun con sus pensamientos tratando de resolver el problema pero era inútil.

-Se acabo le dire de una vez la verdad no puedo seguir con esto mas…..perdona Bill por no hacerte caso, diciendo esto se preparo, pero antes se eso:

-Milagro, diciendo esto el Adaptador se separo convirtiéndose en lanzadora y luego fue hacia el refugio con pasos lentos.

Tardandose mucho finalmente logro llegar al refugio, pero al momento de ver de lejos el refugio sentía que algo no andaba bien, cuando entro no había nadie y todo estaba tranquilo.

-Hay un problema alguien los ataco, al menos era lo que presentia, cuando de pronto la pantalla de la computadora se encendio de repente era Blakk que tenia un mensaje para el peliazul.

-Eli tengo a tus amigos y tu noviecita en mi nueva guarida ven mañana si quieres que estén a salvo te espero…adiós Eli, dicho esto la pantalla se apago.

Esta vez el peliazul no se molesto para nada solo estuvo pensativo con quien hablar ahora pensaba.

-Oh ya se con Bill ojala que no este molesto conmigo, se preocupaba cada vez mas, nuevamente se durmió para tener otro sueño

_**Sueño…**_

Esta vez Eli se encontraba en ningún lugar todo estaba oscuro, solo podía verse a si mismo y luego pudo ver al pelimorado.

-Hola Bill lo siento, pedia disculpas pero el pelimorado le toco el hombro.

-No te preocupes además ya era hora de decir la verdad estabas muy mal….escucha ahora que Blakk tiene a tus amigos y novia organiza un plan ya que Blakk tendrá intenciones de acabar contigo con Copy Eli o la destrucción de esa nueva guarida o reconstruida…tienes dos guaridas sabias…en fin ten cuidado Copy esta totalmente fortalecido pero tu eres mas fuerte que el aunque no parezca superas mas 100% de poder que Copy Eli tiene recuérdalo, termino de hablar y el peliazul se alegro por lo dicho.

-Con un buen plan lo lograre oh no otra vez esoty por despertarme adiós Bill amigo, dijo despidiéndose del pelimorado.

-Adios Eli, fue lo ultimo que dijo.

_**Sueño terminado….**_

Eli se despertó como era de noche.

-Muy bien este es el plan…

_**Septimo capitulo terminado y lo subi un poco mas tarde **_ _**del sexto.**_

_**Si les gusto o no les gusto ya saben que hacer**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mission Start**_

Lamento haberme tardado

_**En el episodio anterior…..**_

_Eli se despertó como era de noche._

_-Muy bien este es el plan…_

**8)Los secretos de Bill**

-Lo primero será entrar a la guarida de Blakk por la puerta principal, decía el Shane, siguió hablando:

-Seguramente Blakk hare mas o menos lo mismo que hizo cuando fui la penúltima vez a su guarida sobre todo ahora que tendre que luchar contra Copy Eli y talvez con Blakk…..mmmmmmmm…..da igual enfrentare a todo lo que se me presente….pero lo principal es rescatar a mis amigos y a Trixie mas que todo….la extraño además debo disculparme por lo que hice….mentir y huir…le dire la verdad después de salvarla, termino de hablar el Shane, por todo un rato estuvo pensando en el plan si era buena idea hacer lo que dijo hasta que después de pensar por un tiempo ya sabia que tenia que hacer, pero todavía había una pregunta que se hacia siempre.

-Blakk dijo que creo a mi copia con mi ADN infectado sim embargo podría ser que Copy Eli sea no una copia sino otro original Eli, se hacia esa pregunta el Shane cada vez mas.

-Seguramente Blakk debe saber la verdad también mis amigos le dijeron que volvi de mi sueño hallando mi cuerpo entre los escombros de ese dia, Eli sospechaba también de ese asunto y también de que Blakk tiene ahora dos guaridas por lo que le dijo el pelimorado a el.

-Hablare con Bill una vez mas porque después ya no podre hablar con el ire a la guarida de Blakk en la mañana, dijo decidido el peliazul nuevamente cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir, gracias a un bostezo suyo logro hacerlo.

_**Sueño…..**_

Eli despertó en el patio trasero del refugio al abrir sus ojos noto que todo estaba de color azul muy extraño pensaba el peliazul.

-Hola, dijo el pelimorado quien se apareció al frente de Eli de inmediato.

-Hola, respondio el peliazul.

-Se a lo que viniste para hablar conmigo una vez mas ¿Verdad? , preguntaba el pelimorado.

-Nunca te equivocas, respondio el peliazul.

-Escucha mañana iras al nueva guarida de Blakk y si o si te enfrentaras a Copy tienes razón eres mas fuerte que el pero debes demostrar que lo eres ahora debes prepararte Eli, dijo Bill haciendo que el ojiazul pusiera su mano en su quijada al parecer se ubicaba mas o menos a lo que se referia el Shane.

-¿Entonces no lo estoy? , preguntaba el peliazul.

-Si ahora mismo te entrenare enseñándote algunos secretos que yo se, respondio el pelimorado.

-Muy bien empezemos no debemos perder el tiempo, dicho esto Bill entreno a Eli diciéndole algunos secretos.

-Te lo dire en forma de lecciones escucha la primera tu adaptador Shane es muy poderoso pero no te fies demasiado porque sino daras la ventaja a tu oponente, enseñando a Eli lo que dijo que al instante lo entendio, aparte también Bill utilizo un holograma de Blakk para entrenar.

-Segunda lección recuerda tu adaptador se alimenta de tu energía es lo que le da vida nunca malgaste tu energía sino las funciones de tu adaptador no funcionara, dijo el pelimorado haciendo que Eli usara toda su energía para que su adaptador que se había puesto no funcionara.

-Tercera lección nunca dispares babosas asi de la nada nunca llegaran a tu oponente debes concentrarte y si lo logras tu babosa llegara al objetivo que quieres mejorara tu precisión, diciendo esto el peliazul vio unas rocas desde muy lejos antes de disparar se concentro y al disparar logro dar en el blanco.

-Cuarta lección para fusión de babosas siempre disparalas al mismo tiempo cuando se trate de un solo objetivo si lo haces una después de otra la ultima que disparaste no hara efecto, cuando lo probo con hologramas de sus babosas era cierto.

-Quinta lección para el megamorfismo es mas o menos lo mismo de la fusión solo que al revés si las disparas al mismo tiempo podrias dañar la parte de los brazos, Eli hizo caso y disparo un babosa después de otra también se alegraba al cumplir lo que decía el pelimorado.

-Sexta lección tu adaptador no solo tiene las funciones que te dije tienes muchos secretos si llegas a dominar perfectamente tu adaptador por ejemplo podras utilizar tu escudo divino sin la necesidad de absorber los daños que recibes pero debes concentrarte ese la clave para la mayoría de los secretos que guarda, dijo el ojimorado alegrando al peliazul.

-No te preocupes lo hare, respondio el peliazul.

-Septima lección cuando tu oponente quiera engañarte nunca le siguas el juego le daras la ventaja, diciendo esto el holograma de Blakk le decía "Sigueme" a Eli pero no le hizo caso.

-Octava lección cuando te lleven a un lugar en el que no tengas ninguna escapatoria y crean que ganaron encuentra la manera de engañarlo, el holograma a acorralado a Eli y al disparar una babosa el peliazul logro engañarlo.

-Novena lección si quieres atacar sorpresivamente a alguien hazlo en un lugar que no sea tan abierto asi no te descubrirán, el holograma buscaba al peliazul quien se había ocultado en unos arbustos de un lugar muy cerrado y al dispararle el holograma no supo de donde vino la babosa.

-Decima lección en caso de que un lugar se derrumbe trata de no esquivar tanto lo que cae intenta atacarlo, dicho esto una enorme roca imposible de esquivar que iba a caer sobre el peliazul cuando de repente disparo una babosa torpedo destruyéndola.

-Onceaba lección cuando la parte de tu cuerpo de tu adaptador recibe los daños nunca debes quedarte de ahí avanza todo lo que puedas tu oponente tratara de llevarte a una zona mortal si retrocedes ya sea lava, espinas y otras zonas, Bill empezó a disparar varias babosas a Eli quien se cubria un poco.

-Avanza vamos, decía el pelimorado al peliazul.

Eli avanzaba lento con las babosas que lo atacaban le era difícil avanzar rápidamente hasta que finalmente logro llegar hacia el pelimorado lo que lo alegro mucho.

-Decima segunda lección cuando tu oponente te molesta con palabras no lo escuches porque intentara tomar tu ventaja y también caeras en su juego, no hubo ninguna prueba en esta lección.

-Ahora la ultima lección recuerda Eli esta es la mas importante no lo olvides nunca te confies eso te llevara a una derrota instantánea lo que sean confiado demasiado en algo siempre han perdido los llamo personas ingenuas nunca hagas lo mismo que esas personas, la ultima lección hizo que el peliazul tuviera un plan mejor que el que había pensado pero no había tiempo para hablarlo

-No sere como ellas, dijo el peliazul.

-Bien Eli ahora que te enseñe algunos de los secretos de mi estas listo….. esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos Eli se acerca el momento de la batalla contra Blakk y Copy tengo sospechas de que pasara lo mismo que pasara ese dia que moriste pero no te detendrá y dudo que pase de nuevo….recuerda una vez esto por ultima vez:

-Eres el Shane de la esperanza puedes volver a traer la paz a Bajoterra…aunque Blakk haya creado ha una copia tuya no será un obstáculo para ti ….tambien tu relación con Trixie se que la extrañas mucho y quieres tenerla a tu lado al igual que ella quiere eso…cuando estabas dormido no te imaginas como se la pasaba sin ti incluso hay algo que falta en tu memoria cuando recuerdes esa parte habras recuperado de una vez toda memoria…en fin ahora que volviste debes estar con ella es lo siempre haz soñado y se ha cumplido aunque no como lo esperabas pero se cumplio…para terminar haz esto todo lo que comenzó en un dia tranquilo termino hasta aquí pero haz que este dia termine como empezó ese dia y estoy seguro que lo lograras ahora quien salvara a Bajoterra y a Trixie Sting, termino de hablar Bill lo que dejo sin palabras a Eli lo que lo hizo sentir muy feliz.

-Creeme yo lo hare no te fallare Bill, luego de decir esto no se despidieron como lo hacen sino se abrazaron fuertemente ambos Shanes sobre todo Eli que no pudo evitar llorar un poco por lo que Bill le dijo.

_**Sueño terminado…**_

Ya amanecia en bajoterra , Eli shane se despertó sonriente tenia las esperanzas de que salvara a Bajoterra y a la pelirroja ahora que estaba listo y tenia un buen plan busco al resto de sus babosas, ya con ellas y su lanzadora partio nuevamente sin su meca hacia la otra nueva guarida de Blakk.

En su camino…..

_**Fin del octavo capitulo, el noveno será pronto lo prometo.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mission Start**_

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_Ya amanecia en bajoterra , Eli shane se despertó sonriente tenia las esperanzas de que salvara a Bajoterra y a la pelirroja ahora que estaba listo y tenia un buen plan busco al resto de sus babosas, ya con ellas y su lanzadora partio nuevamente sin su meca hacia la otra nueva guarida de Blakk._

_En su camino….._

**8)Eli contra Eli (Lo inesperado)**

Tenia aun sobre las dudas que se hacían en su cabeza mas que todo ahora que se enfrentara contra su copia, y la verdad no le preocupaba nada lo que pasaba por la despedida que el y el pelimorado se habían dado, gracias a eso no tenia nada por que temer.

-Es hora de acabar con esto, decía el peliazul y con esto siguió continuando su camino, no duro tanto al llegar a su nueva guarida.

Ya estando en la puerta decidio no tocar el timbre tenia otra idea y esa era la de su plan, silenciosamente fue por lado derecho, como su nueva guarida era muy grande tenia menos tiempo.

Luego de llegar a la esquina noto que había una ventana justo para que el entrara muy cerca de el, al acercase logro entrar por la ventana llevándolo a un cuarto, viendo que no había ningún guardia muy silenciosamente y un poco lento caminando abriendo con cuidado la puerta.

Para su suerte no había todavía ningún guardia por ahí .

-Recuerda no debo confiarme, se repetia constantemente el peliazul mientras seguía caminando apoyado en una pared buscando la habitación en donde tenían a Kord, Pronto y Trixie.

Ya de tanto de buscar por varios cuartos finalmente encontró al troll y al topoide pero no a la pelirroja, al entrar los vio encerrados en una celda y aun guardia que estaba en los controles haciendo guardia para no escapar y también hablándoles.

-Mi jefe Blakk tiene un plan para cuando Eli llegue, dijo el guardia mientras el mecanico y topoide lo miraban molesto.

-Eli derrotara a Blakk te lo aseguro, dijo el troll molesto.

Mientras ellos discutían Eli un poco agachado se acercaba hacia el guardia por atras, cuando este escucho un paso se dio la vuelta y vio al peliazul con su puño atrás de su cabeza que de inmediato el peliazul le dio un golpe en la cara dejando inconsciente, cuando sus amigos lo vieron se pusieron alegres.

-Eli sabia que volverías por nosotros escucha Blakk tiene a Trixie cerca de uno de estas habitaciones pero de seguro que estarán vigiladas….¿Y ahora que haras?, preguntaba el troll.

-Corran a la salida los esperare ahi yo ire por Trixie…..ademas tengo unos pequeños asuntos con Blakk y tengo un plan no tenemos tiempo vayan, respondio el peliazul sus amigos no dijeron nada solo hicieron caso, salieron de la habitación sus amigos fueron por donde fue Eli y Eli fue por otro lado buscando a la pelirroja.

Al llegar a una esquina noto desde lejos a dos guardias vigilando una puerta.

-Bingo, dijo el peliazul ahí es donde a la pelirroja tenían encerrada, se acerco lentamente pensaba como distraerlos cuando vio al suelo una moneda de oro la agarro y la tiro los dos guardias fueron corriendo para agarrarla dejando la puerta ya no vigilada dejando al peliazul entrar fácilmente.

Ya adentro vio que era una gran habitación tan grande como si pudiera entrar todo el refugio Shane, a una distancia muy lejos vio una celda y también vio a la pelirroja que estaba parada notando que estaba muy triste y deprimida bajado su cabeza, la lastima empezaba a rodear a Eli al verla asi.

Rápidamente se acerco cargando en su lanzadora a Burpy y disparando a las barretas quemándolas por completo, la pelirroja levanto su cabeza y al ver al peliazul se alegro mucho que de inmediato fue hacia el abrazandolo y nuevamente llorando Eli le devolvió también el abrazo.

Al dejar de abrazarse.

-Trixie….ah….lamento haber mentido y también escaparme….no fue intencionalmente sobre todo cuando me viste con mi adaptador Shane…..te dire de una vez la verdad no puedo soportarlo mas, dijo decidido el Shane.

-Asi que asi se llama cuando te vi ese dia con tu adaptador ….tambien te perdono lo único que quería era una disculpa tuya y que me digas la verdad adelante, respondiendole la pelirroja.

-Recuerdas que era Nightmare pues ahora su espíritu todavía vive y aparece en mis sueños ya no es un enemigo sino amigo….se llama Bill Shane el fue el que me construyo el adaptador Shane….estoy seguro de que lo conoceras muy poronto, respondio bajando su cabeza un poco, la ojiverde le creyo y por su actitud no mentia para nada.

-No te preocupes Eli ahora que me dijiste la verdad te creo, haciendole sonreir al shane.

-Gracias ahora debemos irnos, dijo el peliazul.

-Por supuesto, le respondio la pelirroja, dicho esto ya estaban por salir y justo cuando el peliazul se dio la vuelta.

-AAaaaaahhhhh…, escucho de la pelirroja haciendo que se volteara hacia atrás para ver a Blakk quien tenia un brazo por el cuello de la ojiverde apuntándole también con su lanzadora.

-Blakk dejala ir no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste la otra vez, decía con una voz muy molesta el peliazul.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiero como ocultarme detrás de la celda para sorprenderlos, diciendo esto sin dejar de reírse llamo a Copy Eli apareciéndose de tras de Blakk también retrocediendo un poco a Eli hacia atrás.

-Sabia que tramarias algo pero no me sorprendes aun, siguió hablando con su tono molesto.

-Ya veras Eli Shane tengo algo que te sorprenderá pero no lo dire Copy Eli a el, ordeno Blakk.

-No se preocupe señor lo hare con gusto, respondio Copy poniendo un postura de lucha.

-Eli, grito la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al Shane muy preocupada.

-Te salvare Trixie no te preocupes, dijo el peliazul también poniendo una postura de lucha al parecer los dos Shanes iban a pelear primero luchando sin babosas.

-La batalla entre dos Shanes ha empezado, decía Blakk sonriendo.

Eli y Copy solo caminaban en circulo mirándose fijamente hasta que de tanto caminar el primero en atacar fue Eli y luego estallo la batalla entre los dos Eli, estos dos peleaban muy duramente y el que estaba ganando era Copy.

-¿Qué te parece eso Eli?, preguntaba molestando al Shane quien se acordó lo que dijo Bill de caer en su juego asi que tuvo una idea.

-Vamos mi abuela pega mas duro que tu, al parecer era Eli quien quería que Copy cayera en su juego y lo hizo, Copy se enojo tanto que nuevamente volvieron a pelear bruscamente, ahora Eli era el que ganaba.

Copy ya estuvo tan enojado que disparo babosas malvadas sin parar, en cambio Eli las esquivaba tranquilamente las lecciones de Bill si que funcionaban al concentrarse y eso que esquivaba a las babosas disparo pocas de sus babosas hacia Copy dando en el blanco.

Era inútil derrotar a al peliazul

-Copy Eli te cree para ser invencible pero eres tan inútil por suerte te agrege la ultima mejora del momento…..adelante muéstrale "La forma final", gritaba mientras ordenaba Blakk a Copy.

-Forma final ¿Qué le pusiste a Copy Eli Blakk?, pregunto el peliazul.

-Copy Eli tiene algo que se llama "La forma final" cuando acabar con objetivo se convierte en algo muy poderoso que jamas lo derrotaras…también conocido como…..ja ja ja… "Ultra Eli"….lo suficiente para acabar con una copia como tu, lo ultimo que dijo llamo la atención del peliazul.

-¿Cómo que copia?, preguntaba aun mas molesto el ojiazul.

-Tus amigos me dijeron que encontraron tu cuerpo y te revivieron….pero tu cuerpo estaba muy dañado y tu corazón dejo de latir y al momento de traerte tu cuerpo se convirtió en un nuevo cuerpo al igual que tu corazón…Eli…no eres mas que una copia barata en cambio Copy Eli es el verdadero Eli y siempre lo fue desde su creación porque lleva tu ADN original infectado con el virus Eli, diciendo esto todo la habitación se puso oscuro por un momento y cuando la luz volvió Eli vio Copy ya no era como estaba antes sino era difirente su aparencia:

Ahora era mas grande casi llegaba al techo todo su cuerpo era solamente color plateado con detalles rojos al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Qué te parece la forma final copia?, preguntaba Blakk al peliazul pero este no se sorprendia.

-Ni aun asi te sorprende, respondia Blakk molesto.

-No vas a derrotarme Blakk, dijo el Shane haciendo enojar a Blakk.

-Ahora que ya se la verdad que de fui una copia todo esto tiempo no me detendrá, dijo en voz baja.

-Eli no me interesa lo que diga Blakk sigues siendo el original Eli para mi, volvió a gritar la pelirroja animando al peliazul

-Trixie te salvare y gracias, respondio a la pelirroja.

-Ya veremos si derrotas a Ultra Eli será la batalla final copia insignificante, dijo con un tono molesto Blakk…

_**Noveno capitulo hasta aquí , ya saben espero sus fabulosos reviews que me dejan**_

_**Mission Complete**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mission Start**_

_**En el episodio anterior…**_

_-Ahora que ya se la verdad que de fui una copia todo esto tiempo no me detendrá, dijo en voz baja._

_-Eli no me interesa lo que diga Blakk sigues siendo el original Eli para mi, volvió a gritar la pelirroja animando al peliazul_

_-Trixie te salvare y gracias, respondio a la pelirroja._

_-Ya veremos si derrotas a Ultra Eli será la batalla final copia insignificante, dijo con un tono molesto Blakk…_

**10)El corazón de una copia**

Para Blakk le costaba creer que al peliazul no le sorprendia nada ni aun enterándose que era copia por esos motivos su enojo fue aumentado mas pero también feliz a la vez ya que el y Ultra Eli estaban listos para pelear.

-Si mi destino es morir como la otra vez solamente para destruir a Ultra Eli lo acepto, decía el Shane haciendo reir a Blakk.

-Enserio serias capaz de hacerlo el Shane y héroe que protege la paz y la justicia por Bajoterra no lo conseguiras…..ya fue suficiente Ultra Eli acaba con el de una vez por todas, fue una orden para Ultra de Blakk.

-Si señor, respondio Ultra aunque su voz no era igual a la de Eli era muy extraña.

-Adios Eli fue un placer conocerte, dijo Blakk al peliazul quien fingio no escuchar lo que decía.

-Blakk yo nunca me he llamado héroe a mi mismo yo se que todavía falta mucho para serlo nunca vacilo yo protejo a Bajoterra de todo mal hasta de ti Blakk cuando mori ese dia crei que lo perdi todo pero un buen amigo y Trixie en los que confio mucho me enseñaron que todavía no lo perdi doy gracias que nunca lo pierda, no importa si soy una copia eso me hace aun mas especial además hay algo que recuerdo yo no soy tan ingenuo como Ultra y lo demostrare…si tengo un enemigo debo destruirlo, diciendo esto giro su lanzadora evoluciandola, ya usando el adaptador Shane.

-Que asi sea, contesto Ultra, fueron las ultimas palabras y empezaron a luchar.

Blakk había puesto a Ultra en ambos brazos 3 ametralladoras a la vez eso lo hacia mas poderoso en cambio con Eli tenia un plan para derrotarlo.

-Eli….,grito nuevamente la pelirroja quien Blakk aun la tomaba del cuello apuntándole con la lanzadora, estos dos los veian como los dos Eli peleaban.

Ultra Eli no dejaba de disparar babosas malvadas mas de lo se podía disparar pero Eli las esquivaba su agilidad impresionaba a los tres que los veian en cambio Ultra por ser grande no podía moverse rápido sino todo lo contrario.

-Ya veras, grito Ultra muy molesto, se les había acabado las babosas a ambos Shanes y no había otra manera mas que pelear y no a duelo pero no se atacaron ese instante se quedaron quieto mirándose fijamente.

Para Blakk su enojo aumentaba mas y para la ojiverde la preocupación por Eli la dominaba.

-Que esperas atácalo, grito con un tono muy molesto Blakk hacia Ultra.

-Callate Blakk no interrumpas esto es entre el y yo, contesto Eli mientras volvia su vista hacia Ultra.

Ninguno de los dos se atacaban aun pensaban en un estrategia.

Ultra Eli ya estuvo cansado de ver solamente al peliazul asi fue el que empezó a atacar dirigiendo su puño hacia el suelo para hacer caer a Eli pero no funciono porque el subio a su gran mano a tiempo sujetándose un poco luego se bajo.

-Tuviste suerte, dijo Ultra.

-Eso crees, lo que dijo hizo enojar aun mas a Ultra.

Siguieron con su pelea aunque Ultra por mas que era grande no lograba vencer a Eli pero también se estaban cansando ambos Shanes, Blakk dándose cuenta de la situación tuvo una idea para derrotar a Eli.

-Hey Eli que te parece esto, este Blakk había lanzado a la pelirroja hacia el suelo haciendo esta vez enojar al peliazul.

-Como te atreves Trixie…, dijo el peliazul Ultra se dio cuenta del plan de Blakk cuando le dio un golpe sin fallar al peliazul haciendo caer al peliazul dejándolo en el suelo de pecho inconsciente.

-Eli no me oyes, dijo la pelirroja asustada y muy preocupada.

-Ja j aja j aja ja Eli ella es tu debilidad siempre lo será ahora no podras salvarla ella MORIRA y tu estaras encerrado para contemplarlo y luego hare experimentos contigo j aja j aja j aja, termino de hablar Blakk mirando al Shane viendo como estaba, cuando iba dispararla Eli empezó a pararse al parecer había escuchado todo.

-Nunca lo será ustedes dos nunca entenderán lo que siento por ella…vale mucho para mi creen que ganaran solamente por pensar que es mi debilidad pero no sino todo lo contrario esta en su naturaleza perder si siguen intentando lo mismo secuestrarla para que yo caiga, respondio Eli ya de pie mientras que un aura de color azul lo rodeaba, como el ojiazul sabia lo que era y los demás un misterio lo había activado el mismo.

-Gracias Bill me ayudaste mucho en mi ultimo sueño con tus consejos, dijo en voz baja.

-No se de donde salio esa aura pero no dejare que arruines este momento, contesto Blakk ordenandole a Ultra el ataque final.

-Fue un placer conocerte Copia, despidiendose con la mano Blakk.

Ultra hizo caso lanzando su puño hacia el peliazul para el golpe de gracia pero cuando ya estaba a punto de dar en el blanco Eli salto y lo impresionante su salto fue tan alto que llego al techo al parecer el escudo Divino potenciaba 20 veces mas las habilidades de Eli cuando estuvo por caer dio una voltereta y con su brazo derecho hacia arriba apuntaba hacia el pecho de Ultra mientras giraba mas rápido al caer.

-Este es mi ataque final lo llamo "Golpe de Centellas", gritaba el Shane mientras Ultra puso su brazo hacia arriba por donde caia el peliazul para asi bloquearlo, Eli ya estaba cerca y al momento de contacto sorprendio a todos atravesó todo el brazo de Ultra perforando su pecho había dado en el blanco, al tocar el suelo apenas logro pararse el aura desaparecio también estaba muy cansado esta nueva habilidad que hizo la había aprendido en un instante.

Ultra estaba definitivamente derrota Eli Shane vencio aunque no comprendia su derrota.

-¿Cómo se suponía que era invencible como?, se preguntaba y también al peliazul.

-No soy tan ingenuo como tu lo que hice no fue porque estaba furioso o algo asi lo hice para proteger a Trixie de sus malvadas y perversas manos nunca dejare que le hagan daño nunca derrotaras a una copia como yo aunque seas el original Eli, con esto termino de hablar el peliazul.

-No sabes lo que hiciste ahora Ultra Eli destruirá toda la guarida pero al menos acabara contigo Eli y también con ella ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, mientras huida de la habitación para escapar.

Ultra Eli empezaba a hacer intensos ruidos cuando de repente exploto, antes de eso Eli logro llegar a donde estaba la pelirroja mientras nuevamente activaba apenas su Escudo Divino para protegerla.

Blakk y todos sus guardias al igual que todos sus secuases escaparon a tiempo a la reconstruida guarida de Blakk, toda la explosión de Ultra de la guarida nueva de Blakk desaparecia con un destello fuerte de color blanco que desaparecia cada vez mas rápido.

Cuando el destello desaparecio la pelirroja abrió sus ojos quien vio todo destruido y también a Eli a su lado en el piso de espalda cuando puso su cabeza en su pecho para sentir de nuevo se corazón no latia.

-Eli…no otra vez no te vayas por favor vuelve, gritaba mientras lloraba al ver que su amado se fue nuevamente.

_**En lugar totalmente blanco y misterioso….**_

Eli se despertó al abrir sus ojos vio que todo estaba de color blanco no se veía nada solamente a si mismo era transparente, antes de que pudiera hablar vio a dos personas transparentes de lejos cuando los reconocio se alegro mucho.

-Bill….no puede ser tio Jhimo, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por ver a su tio.

-Hola Eli, dijeron Bill y Jhimo a la vez.

-Ahora lo recuerdo cuando mori ese dia te vi, dijo el peliazul.

-Ya recuperaste toda tu memoria, dijo el pelimorado.

-Supongo que estoy en el otro mundo, dijo el peliazul.

-Si…..escucha Eli lo hiciste bien Copy Eli fue destruido la paz volvió Bajoterra esta seguro otra vez y también Trixie…demostraste que eres mas que un héroe estamos orgullosos de ti Eli por esa razón te regresaremos de nuevo a Bajoterra, dijo Jhimo felicitando al ojiazul.

-No lo se no podre vivir asi sabiendo que soy una Copia en verdad porque el verdadero Eli ya no existe, dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Tienes razón pero recuerda esto para siempre Eli:

"**No importa si eres una copia es el corazón lo que cuenta"**, al escuchar esto el peliazul se alegro mucho que lo único que pudo hacer fue darles un abrazo a los dos Shanes.

-Ahora Eli vuelve para estar con Trixie ya no podre verte mas en tus sueños ya haz aprendido todo de mi Eli talvez nos encontremos algún dia junto con tu tio lo único que yo y Jhimo podemos decir es adiós Eli fue un placer haberte conocido ojala no encontremos pronto, ninguno de los tres Shanes podía evitar un lagrima soltar como Eli entendio a lo que se referia Bill, le dijo:

-Entiendo Bill no te preocupes hare lo mejor que pueda gracias ya te considerare no como mi amigo sino como mi hermano lo seras a partir de ahora… tu también tio Jhimo gracias por ayudarme ojala mi padre estuviera aquí, decía el peliazul.

-Lo se Eli lo veras algún dia te lo prometo, respondio Jhimo alegrando a Eli, diciendo esto se dieron el ultimo adiós, luego Bill junto sus manos creando un destello de color violeta haciendo que Eli cerrara sus ojos por un tiempo.

Cuando los abrió noto que la pelirroja estaba llorando y vio que la guarida estaba destruida, que rápido pensaba.

-Trixie, dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie, la pelirroja al escucharlo se puso de repente de pie y abrazo al ojiazul sin pensarlo dos veces, Eli aprovecho el momento para decirle algo.

-Trixie ahora que Blakk no molestara quiero decirte de una vez lo quería decirte todo este tiempo…te amo Trixie Sting con todo mi corazón aunque sea una copia tengo sentimientos.

-Eli yo también te amo aunque seas una copia te hace aun mas especial, dijo la pelirroja .

Ambos se separaron un poco al verse por un tiempo se acercaron poco a poco hasta que finalmente lo hicieron, se dieron un gran beso en los labios, ambos lo disfrutaban mucho luego se separaron(Por esa falta de aire lo odio), mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Antes de irse el peliazul levanto a la pelirroja de sus piernas y su cuello para llevarla al refugio pero antes de su espalda salía una misteriosa luz cuando de repente aparecieron unas alas detrás del Shane de color plateadas brillantes.

-Eli ¿Qué pasa y esas alas?, preguntaba un tanto curiosa la ojiverde.

-Son los secretos de mi adaptador Shane, le respondio sonriéndole mientras de un salto en los aires logro volar fue subiendo cada vez hasta llegar muy arriba se podía ver gran parte de los había debajo, mientras se dirigía al refugio acompañado de un buen atardecer.

Copy Eli y Blakk fueron derrotados una vez mas y Eli Shane y Trixie Sting estarán unidos como una buena pareja .

_**Fin del capitulo y con esto termina Copy Eli ahora que lo termine ya pensare en mi nuevo Fic, ya espero los reviews.**_

_**Mission Complete**_


End file.
